


The Captain and the Dragon

by Pandelion



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, dragon!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandelion/pseuds/Pandelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon!Tony and virgin!Steve and you can guess how this one ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing that stared at me until I wrote it.

"It's a dragon," Natasha says, apparently oblivious to the villager's nervous looks as she casually wipes a cloth over her blade. "Send a virgin. Maybe it'll just go away."

'We don't have any virgins left!" The village elder was distraught, all wringing hands and frazzled hair.

"Cap's a virgin," Clint points out.

Everyone pauses and turns to look at Steve, watering the horses by the fountain.

"Hmm," Coulson says and Natasha and Clint look at each other.

~*~

"You're certain this will work?" Steve asks for the hundredth time as Clint and Natasha fuss over the newly-polished armor they'd pulled out of a storage hut. "I mean, I've just got a sword and the dragon's got fire-breath and claws. If I'm going to fight it, I don't think--"

"Trust me," Natasha says, smiling at Steve. "It'll work."

Steve doesn't look convinced, but lets Clint tighten up the last strap and takes the sword when Natasha holds it out to him.

~*~

They wait three days for some indication that the plan had been even marginally sucessful.

"Maybe we shouldn't have sent him alone?" Clint suggests on day two. Natasha shrugs and a small furrow appears between Coulson's eyes.

~*~

"Hey, guys, I--"

"Oh, thank the gods, you're alive!" Steve flushes as Clint and Natasha pull him into a joint embrace.

"Uh, yeah, I am," he says, patting at arms and shoulders. "No thanks to you, sending me up to fight a dragon by myself," he adds wryly. Clint and Natasha have the grace to look guilty as they pull away.

"Where's your armor, Captain?" Coulson interrupts from where he's sitting at the table. Steve glances down at the simple tunic he's wearing.

"Er--"

"It's on the top of my treasure heap, if you must know." Steve flushes further when a tall, dark man appears behind him, arms sliding around Steve's waist and chin hooking over the captain's shoulder. "And I really must thank you. The past three days have been quite...enjoyable."

Steve goes bright red.

Coulson slides past Clint and Natasha and smiles blandly. "The dragon, I presume."

"Name's Tony, hey. So, Steve tells me that it was your idea to send him up?"

~*~

The dragon doesn't go away, after that, but things do calm down. Sort of.

"Three sheep a month, a cow every other moon and enough wine to drown a horse," Tony lists, bent over a villager who's trembling so hard, it's amazing that he can still hold the quill steady enough to write down the dragon's demands. "And I'll need a full wardrobe, fitted for Steve, in both summer and winter weights. Nothing but the best."

"And in return?" Coulson prompts. Tony shoots him a look, but Coulson's got Clint and Natasha keeping Steve busy on the other side of the village and Tony's been really rather cooperative once Coulson made it clear that dragon or no, he has no problem with sending Steve back to the cloister. Tony huffs.

"And in return, I'll pay twenty gold pieces a moon to help cover costs and an extra five for anything over the minimum," he adds. "Which is ridiculous, but Steve insists."

The village elder looks stunned, but considering Tony is offering a king's ransom in return for what was comparatively very little, that was understandable.

Coulson just nods, satisfied.

~*~

(Steve eventually forgives Clint and Natasha for sending him off to be ravaged by a dragon and landing him a scaly boyfriend in the process, but Tony delights in thanking them at every opportunity. Coulson just rolls his eyes and makes sure Tony pays up on time.

And they live happily ever after.)


End file.
